The Remnant of an Old Nation
by The Hexagon
Summary: A lost traveler. A derelict wanderer. A lonely man, trying to find his way home. That's what I am. I stumbled in a large world, hoping for someone, or even something to aid me in my travels. Dangers lurk at every corner, but no matter what happens, I will continue to survive. What good am I, if I was never to be recognized, only to be remembered as a remnant of an old nation?
1. Prologue

**WARNING: Story contains profanity that may prove offensive to some readers.**

I never made direct contact with anyone, only for food, water, or directions. I spent years trying to find a way out of this Multiverse, back to my own.

Then I saw this universe, almost having the same technology from where I came from, I was attracted to it. I jumped in the universe, expecting mechanical wonders as far as the eye can see.

I landed in the middle of a wasteland.

This place looked like it was torn down by war. I looked around, finding no life. Losing hope, I decide to make camp in the middle of the crossroad.

Finding bits of wood, I grouped them together into a cluster and made a fire. "God, this world looked better at the picture." I said, rubbing my hands together as I looked around me, for anything that might prove harmful to me. Grabbing my bag, I pulled out a notebook and a pencil, and started writing.

'Oh, have I told you who I am? Well, you could call be Bismuth. I was trapped in this Multiverse due to an event that took place hundreds of years ago. Well, longer than that. Almost a thousand. Ever wonder why I haven't aged a single bit? Well, time in this Multiverse seems to be a bit...out of whack.

I am unable to age, even just a single bit.

However, I am not completely immortal. I could get hurt. Be killed. Get sick. Die. Maimed. Murdered. Poisoned.

Mortality is still possible and is a very grim reality in this Multiverse.

Back to my story. So, I was sent to this Multiverse by an event that took place less than a thousand years ago, and I have been trying to get back to my own home ever since.

Days of walking turned into weeks.

Weeks of traveling turned into months.

Months of wandering turned into years.

Decades turned into centuries.

Centuries turned into almost a millennia.

I lost count after five hundred years or so.

Well...the thing is, I don't know if time flows in parallel with ours. Time is like a river, which has different speeds of currents.

Getting off track again?

Fine. I'll just skip to recent events.

My organization, The Hexagon, was a very powerful one. Mainly relying on Void weaponry, it has defeated its enemies and had gone a straight way to the top. Ruling over it's territory with an iron fist, they were a force to be reckoned with. However, due to their obsession with more power, progress, and achievements, they have organized and funded a group of doctors, thinkers, inventors, specialists and scientists to create a device, which could enable a simple man to travel through time and space, breaking through the barriers of Universes, and traveling to others.

Now, the Hexagon has already achieved inter-universal travel. Heck, they even have discovered five different Multiverses next to theirs. Before, scientists theorized that a Multiverse is an infinite group of universes, clustered together.

The Hexagon proved that theory, plus, they had discovered another unknown fact! There were even more Multiverses! Some far away, some close enough for us to jump.

Driven by their lust of power, they had invaded the five Multiverses with immense speed and firepower. Three of which had fallen easily to the clutches of the Hexagon, whilst the other two put up fierce resistance.

In an attempt to thwart the rebellion against their colonization, they have created numerous weapons and devices to aid them in their conquest.

And so, came the Quantum.

The device has been created to help our infantry have an upper edge in battle. Hah, imagine armies of soldiers, appearing out of nowhere! It was the perfect weapon for infiltration, assault, defense, reinforcement, transportation, and retreat. A successful prototype could pave the way to immortal power.

However, progress did not come without sacrifice. Yes, the watch has succeeded in testing. It has been implemented and made a common requirement for battle. However, in the last stages of development, a surprise attack has crippled the Hexagon greatly, every single test subject and volunteer were unintentionally transported to random parts of the Multiverse...along with the prototypes with them.

Fortunately, more than enough of the lost soldiers, agents, and scientists have been found, and the test was considered a success. However, those who were still stranded in their situation is left to fend for themselves; to survive and try to find a way back to their home.

We were forgotten. We were abandoned.

And that's how I got stuck in this miserable place. Here I am, traveling from universe to universe, finding any way to get back home for almost a millennia.'

I looked around me, finding nothing but rubble and rusted metal. I stood up, and went towards a random direction. Turning around corners without thinking, I eventually found myself standing in front of a wall. "Mountain Glenn…" I read out loud, the words having printed in white on the wall. A second text painted in black overlapping the white text read 'Keep Out!'.

Something must've happened in this place to get this large city into this much destruction. Not wanting to stay much longer, I began to walk back to the crossroad where I had made my fire. Seeing that it's nearly exhausted it's supply, I decided to gather more wood to feed the fire.

After collecting the much needed wood, I began to carry it back to the fire. Placing bits of small kindling at a time, before placing large bits of timber on top afterwards caused the fire to light much easier.

Before I could even sit down, I then heard a loud, deafening roar from a distance. I took my weapon, a standard SL-12 Silencer given to us at the armory.

'Want a basic description?

It's a white rifle, capable of firing armor-piercing ammunition or other types of ammunition at high speeds. It has an integrated suppressor, capable of masking report to about forty decibels.'

I looked around, wary of my surroundings. The crackle of the fire was the only thing that calmed me. Being in the open in the middle of an unknown wasteland troubled me. Maybe this was the time I would finally die.

I shook my head. Fuck no, I'll fight this beast, whatever it is. After ten minutes of silence, I decided to calm down a little bit.

I waited a few minutes more, and there it was again. A loud roar, similar to the first one.

A large, black creature stood in the cover of darkness. Standing in attention, it sniffed at the air, maybe picking up a scent. Well then, I hope that it wasn't my musk that he detected.

He then roared once more, now at my direction. It looked at me, and I looked at it. We stared at each other for a few minutes, before it decided to charge right towards me. The word Beowolf suddenly popped up in my head as I saw the monstrous beast run toward me. Taking no chances, I removed the magazine attached to my weapon, removing the bullets with normal armor piercing capabilities and replaced them with Void ammunition.

I loaded a bullet into the chamber, and stood firm. The creature stopped in front of me, then stood with it's hind legs. The light of the fire illuminated the beast brightly, the white, bone like spines on it's body shined as the light bounced off them. The face of the creature had red markings, which softly glowed in the darkness with their eyes.

It emitted a roar once more, before swiping its paw at me. I rolled to the right, barely avoiding the claws as it passed by. I crouched on the ground, and pointed the gun at the beast. I aimed, the iron sight pointing directly at it's head. I placed my finger neatly on the trigger, waiting to be pulled.

May Zephos have mercy on my soul.

Author's Notes: (Arma parato fero.)

Hello! As you may well have known, that the start of this story has taken place in Mountain Glenn.

Also, tell me if I had made any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors that I may have overlooked. Thank you, and have a good day/night.


	2. Chapter One - A Grim Start

"Oh, shit!" I cursed, barely missing it's claws as I ducked. I retreated, turning from corner to corner in quick succession, trying to lose the large beast as it took chase.

We continued for a few hours, with me relying on sharp turns and obstacles in order to gain an advantage. The large beast, however, continued to slowly gain distance as it charged in immense speeds.

With it almost catching up to me, I tightly held my weapon as I jumped through the holes in the wall of a building. I looked back, confident that I could've lost it. I caught my breath, having exhausted from the chase.

The ground then slightly shook. Staring at the wall, I slowly raised the gun, and pointed it at where I thought the creature was. It slammed it's paws at the wall again, flinging some of the debris toward me. I flinched as a piece of concrete the size of a baseball passed by my head at great speed, barely missing me.

After a few more hits, the entire wall came down, almost making the entire building collapse. Everything was surrounded by particles of dust, limiting my vision. I looked around, not being able to see more than five feet away from me.

"First day in this world, and I'm already fighting for my life." I said, chuckling to myself.

Without warning, the monster charged towards me on my left. Acting quickly, I raised my weapon, but it hit first, swinging its paw toward me, flinging me to the same wall that I saw earlier. I looked to my left, the words 'Keep Out!' printed in black beside me. I chuckled softly, finding my current situation slightly humorous.

I dropped to the ground, my body aching terribly as I crawled and lied on the wall. The large creature eventually saw me, and slowly advanced toward me.

I lifted my Silencer, and aimed it toward the creature. I pulled the trigger, expecting for the gun to instantly rip the creature to shreds.

It jammed. "Fuck!" I cursed, repeatedly hitting the gun in exasperation. The creature then slowly increased in speed, locking it's eyes on me. I dropped my Silencer on the ground, and slung it's strap around me. I started to lose hope.

Breathing heavily, I started to look around, trying to find anything that can help me in my current situation. I then saw a white object covered underneath the rubble. I brushed the powdered concrete off it, and grabbed it off the ground. I held it tightly on my hands, the familiar grip making me instantly recognize what it is.

My pistol. It must've been knocked out of its holster when I got thrown into the wall. I checked it's magazine, and loaded it inside again. I loaded a bullet into the chamber, and fired at the impeding creature.

-Bang!- The bullet bounced off the white bone structure on its face.

-Bang!- Another bullet flew, and ricochets off it, finally hitting a rusty metal bar from the foundation of an old building.

-Bang!- The bullet hit it's leg, causing it to slightly wince. After a few seconds, it continued to come closer.

-Bang!- Another shot to the leg, now, it continued to move, unfazed.

Another three bullets wasted later, it still continued to charge at me with slowly increasing speed. Every shot was almost ineffective, with the bullets either denting the white bony armor on it's face or bouncing off it's tough black hide. It further annoyed the creature, which continued to further increase it's speed toward me. It roared, as it was only about a few meters away from me.

Ballistic munitions were not made for this. Void ammunition would be more effective, but my only weapon that could fire Void ammunition helpfully jammed. Well, even if it wasn't jammed in the first place, my limited supply would eventually run out.

With only one bullet left in the magazine, I lifted the pistol and pointed it at my head. My hands shaking violently, I closed my eyes, and placed my finger on the trigger.

A loud bang then sounded not far away. 'Wait, that wasn't mine.' I thought. Sound of metal impacting metal could be heard directly in front of me, and shots similar to shotgun reports fired.

Was I rescued?

My arm then went limp, and my breathing became irregular. I began to hear my heartbeat in my head, and a nauseating feeling spread through my body. I opened my eyes, my vision went extremely blurry and my hearing became less clearer, only hearing muffled noise. I was in shock. Maybe due to loss of blood, or maybe due to me being launched and flung towards a wall in high speed. I then saw four figures, fighting the beast as I sat down beside the wall.

The leftmost one, which wielded a large weapon, most likely a staff or a scythe, repeated struck the large beast with blow after blow. He, or likely a she, referring to her voice, wore clothing covering her entire body, quite possibly a cloak like mine, except that mine is a shade of dark gray. Hers is a black one, with little splotches of red in her attire. I couldn't make out any further details, as she moved in quick speed.

The one behind the beast, wielded a sword which diced through the beast with ease. She, referring to her voice, wore a black and white attire, and moved in inhuman agility. Somehow, she reminded me of the officers back when I was still on duty, practicing with swordplay in their free time.

The one at the left side of the beast, was another sword bearer, which attacked the beast in ferocious, controlled attacks. His or her gender unbeknownst to me, I saw him/her wearing a white attire, which looked more like a skirt at this distance, making me think that she was a girl.

The last one, on the right side of the beast, somewhat fired bright balls of fire from her fists, attacking the creature with continuous blasts of flame. She was quick on her feet, and was not afraid to take the beast head on in hand to hand combat.

Not wanting anymore trouble, I stood up, placed the pistol on it's holster, and while holding my left arm, I limped away. But then, after a few meters, a sharp pain then attacked me in my stomach, causing me to trip and fall into the ground. Feeling the pain go up to my throat, I removed my gas mask, and coughed blood into the ground.

'Oh, did I tell you what I was wearing?

Well then, I was still wearing what was assigned to me a thousand years ago. Well, of course I took baths.

Well, I wore the standard issue full-body armor given to me during my time in the Hexagon. It was completely black, and had numerous plating to protect me from enemy fire, it is able to withstand a high-velocity bullet, but armor-piercing bullets can easily punch through the armor.

I also wore another protective vest on top of the armor, adding protection to myself. In my vest are two magazine holders, six Anti-Personnel Shock Dispensers, which look like small lustrous daggers with blue modules at the hilt. Two Arcane Grenades, which are cylindrical grenades that are one of the most overused grenades in the Hexagon, able to do numerous things at detonation. It is famous for being able to produce large Void Rifts, disintegrating anything inside its radius. Originally, I had six, but continuous use of the grenade almost exhausted my supply. I also have a knife and the pistol placed in the pockets on the vest. Black combat boots covered my feet, with a small boot knife hidden in the right one.

A device that looks like a metal armband is attached to my left hand. It currently contains a small chip that I could remove and project a computer from, and use it to store information that I have learned throughout my travels that I refuse to put in my notebooks. It was originally used to monitor my vitals and sent them to command, but with my situation, it is highly unlikely that it would still connect to a nearby satellite.

At my right hand is the device I was talking about earlier. The Quantum. However, at this point, I am only able to travel through short distances and/or a few minutes in the past or future at a time. It is unknown why I am limited to such, but I think it's also why time is slow in this Multiverse.

And the last piece of equipment I'm wearing, the gas mask. It looks like your ordinary gas mask, but the difference is that, it has no glass visors. Cameras installed on the front of the mask enables me to see. A zoom feature has also been added, able to magnify up to four times. I always keep my mask on, due to the fact that a planet with a poisonous atmosphere is always possible.

And I'm currently covering those all up with a dark gray hooded cloak, given to us when we pass training. It's actually used to cloak us at night, making us practically invisible in the naked eye at darkness.

Enough of how I look. As of now, I look horrible.

It's funny, actually. I'm currently dying slowly in the middle of a ruin, surrounded by black creatures and armed women.'

I then crawled for a few feet, before regaining a bit of my strength. I then stood up, and looked back. I noticed that I left a small trail of my blood during my crawl. Hearing the beast emit one final roar, I could tell that the four had already defeated it. Quickening my pace, I shuffled towards the crossroad, where I had left my backpack.

I turned left, then right...then left again.

I was going nowhere, with me always going back where I came from. I became nervous. I'm going to collapse here, and slowly die from internal bleeding.

Slowly tightening my grip on my stomach, I began to cough blood again. Good thing that I already got my mask off my face. I then gagged, then vomited blood on the ground. Getting more nauseated, I try and hurry my pace a bit more.

Then, I heard an unusual sound in the ruins.

A dog.

I heard the distinguishable bark of a dog. I decided to follow it, wherever it may lead me. I don't care if I see those people again, I'm already dying, anyways. Also, they might be nice. They've already decided to rescue me, maybe they're not hostile, after all.

A thought then popped up in my head, that made me doubt my thinking.

Maybe they hunt for game?

Maybe they never actually saw me, and attacked the largest thing they saw. The beast. Maybe they never actually intended to rescue me, maybe it was just dumb luck that they came to my rescue, and never actually noticed me.

Well, even if they hunt for game, they wouldn't kill a fellow human being...right?

I stood in there for a few seconds, before continuing my walk. 'Whatever, I'm dead anyways.'

After a few turns, I then saw a dim, orange light from afar. "Could it be?" I mouthed, and immediately limped towards the light. The barks lead me towards my own fire, which crackled and popped as I sat down, encasing me with it's warmth. A new hope filled me as happiness engulfed my emotions. I hastily opened my backpack, and pulled out a small syringe. It's contents glowed a dim green light, which shone brightly at the darkness. I tapped on the glass a few times, before removing the cap covering the needle, pulling my sleeve and injecting it into my shoulder.

The syringe made a soft hiss as it released it's contents into my bloodstream, until it became completely empty. I took a deep breath, and looked around. The air seems perfectly breathable, but I decided to wear my gas mask back on, due to paranoia.

I held the empty syringe in my hand, before placing the cap back on and returning it in my bag. Because really, it might have a use later on.

Feeling a bit better, I decided to pack and move to a much more sheltered place. I took my backpack, and carried it. I tried to stand up, but my left leg instantly stung with pain. I grunted, and ignored the pain as I limped away from the crossroad, and headed towards one of the nearby buildings.

As I went nearer, a black shadow of what seems to be created by a man appeared under the light of the shattered moon, right behind a large building not far away from me. After a few seconds of staring at the shadow, I then saw a long appendage attached to his ass.

'What?!' I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

I blinked a few times, trying to fix my vision. As I looked back, the shadow vanished, leaving only a long ray of light. "Must be my eyes." I said, as I continued my way to the building. I went inside, and placed my bag on the floor. I never even bothered to make a fire.

Without sleeping pills, I had to improvise. I had recently found out that the best way to force myself to sleep was to knock myself out, which made my head hurt badly after a few times. I also had some hallucinations and the occasional episodes of nausea. So I decided to do the next best thing. Bore myself to sleep.

I removed the cause of the jam in my Silencer, a bullet got stuck inside, and wasn't able to fire. I removed the jammed bullet. and loaded it back to the magazine. I placed my Silencer on the side of my bag, then took my notebook and pencil, and began to write the events that transpired during my first day in this world.

After an hour, I found myself almost unable to keep my eyes open. I placed my notebook in my bag, and lied down, using the backpack like a pillow.

I slept soundly after that.

Well, until I heard the ground collapsing down...and barking.

I decided to check out the source of the noise, and I found a large sinkhole directly in front of the building I was taking shelter in. A dog and a weird object was left on the edge of the sinkhole, causing me to grow even more curious.

Getting my Silencer, I loaded it with it's normal armor piercing ammunition and went outside.

\- Day One, Remnant.

Author's Notes: (Who are you again?)

And so the story begins.

If you see any errors that I may have overlooked, please tell me so I can fix it. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter Two - Down the Rabbit Hole

Having found out the cause of the jam in my Silencer, (A dud round having failed to eject from the weapon being the cause). I carefully removed the stuck bullet inside, and pulled the slide, feeding another round into the chamber. I placed the Silencer and my gas mask beside my backpack, and prepared to go to sleep.

I went to my backpack, and checked my Round Recovery Module. It's like a small printer that produces new bullets in about two bullets in a minute. The newly developed round drops to a canister installed underneath the printer, able to hold as much as a ninety bullets at a time, about three magazines worth of ammunition. More than enough bullets that I usually waste during a day... well, considering how tough the hide of the beast I have seen earlier is, it wouldn't be enough. But .45 ACP rounds are slightly weaker than 9x19mm armor-piercing tungsten rounds, so who knows? Maybe the Silencer might be more effective.

I usually activate it during my sleep, due to it being prone to explosion when shook continuously if activated, launching shrapnel in high velocity, lethally affecting me and other bystanders near me. I turned it on, and went straight to sleep.

Well, that's what I did yesterday. Now, I'm fully awake in three o'clock in the morning, having jolted up back into consciousness by a collapsing sinkhole that eroded in front of the building I slept in.

I first checked my RRM, which malfunctioned sometime during my sleep. It only produced a sufficient amount rounds, about seventy six or so. I placed the surplus rounds into a special compartment on my bag, containing about two hundred rounds or so. I only have four magazines for my Silencer, and six magazines for my pistol, which was given the name Spectre, by it's designer.

I counted my rounds, a hundred and twenty rounds for the Silencer, plus the two hundred and seventy rounds in my bag. Two magazines made for the Silencer containing forty-seven Void ammunition are placed in the magazine pouch in my vest. Forty-two rounds for the Spectre, plus a few more in the surplus compartment.

I checked equipment, counting to six APSDs, two Arcane Grenades, two knives, and my gas mask.

I loaded some of the bullets in my magazines, and placed them inside pouches on my pants. I holstered my pistol on my vest, and wore my mask back on. It took a while for the cameras to start, but when they did, I started to go out.

Yes, I was very vulnerable to electromagnetic weaponry. One pulse is enough to fry my mask, temporary making me blind, but what are the chances someone's actually going to use one in here? Judging from the ruins, people here could just be scavengers, looking for food and water to survive! There is no actual way that they would use highly advanced technology...right?

Limping my way outside the building, I then saw a large sinkhole, just outside the building I slept in, almost big enough to swallow a small car. A small dog currently stood near the edge of the hole, looking down as it barked. It's owner must've fell in.

I hid behind the metal beams of the old building, waiting for the dog to go away. After a few seconds of waiting, the dog fled, possibly to go get some help. I then took action, and went near the large sinkhole. I looked down below, and saw nothing but a flat surface.

I went back in the building where I had left my bag, and looked around if there was anything that could help me get down. After minutes of searching, I had no success. I began to search inside my backpack. I checked every pocket, and found nothing.

Well, not entirely nothing.

I found some old gear that I had brought in with me, at the first time I got in this mess. I pulled out a large, elliptical disk. It was silver, and was smooth to the touch. It was the size of the old disks they used in the twenty-first century. What was it called again?

Nevermind. I brushed the bottom part of the disk, removing some of the dust that piled on top. Words were engraved, printed in black. It was my old Kinetic Barrier Motherboard. Well, I won't be writing it's use here; it's broken.

It broke when I was trying to fight an insanely large army of women, gifted with telekinesis. Their power simply overloaded the motherboard in under ten seconds and it stopped working ever since. Well, before they could shred me to pieces, I warped out of there.

Deeper inside my backpack, I saw a device that looked like a flat square, with an antenna attached on to top. It was attached inside my backpack, making it almost impossible to remove. Ah, the Scrambler Relay.

Another device had shown itself to me, the Subterfuge. It was like a small hard drive, which I would use to connect to the metal arm band I mentioned earlier.

But like the Motherboard, the two slowly wore themselves out after years of continuous use.

Well, there are numerous more gadgets I'm currently carrying right now, but I'll just write all of those later. Backup could arrive at any moment, making me lose my chance to investigate the strange sinkhole.

I took the Motherboard and the Subterfuge and placed them back in the bag. Same goes for the RRN. I then checked the other rooms, and finally, I found a long rope.

I then went back outside, and tied the rope to some rusty metal beams as tight as I could, and dropped the rope into the opening.

I prepared to lower myself, but then I noticed a strange object lying beside the gap. It's appearance makes it look more like a large rifle, but it looked too bulky to become a practical one. I stared at the rifle for a few seconds, before climbing down.

Holy shit.

The view is exhilarating! A massive underground settlement, just underneath the ruins! I slide down the rope much more quicker, and landed on the flat surface I saw earlier. I winced as pain suddenly shot up from my left leg. "Fuck!" I cursed silently, as I held my broken leg. I forgot that it broke when I was fighting the black thing yesterday. I looked back up, and saw the light shining down from the gap. God, if anyone were to fall down this hole, the best thing that could happen to him is only a broken leg or two. Worst case scenario? Death.

I hope that whoever fell in here is alright.

I looked around, finding myself on top of a building. There wasn't any possible way to get off, except for a door standing not far away from me. I took my Silencer, and held it with my right hand. I went nearer, moving slowly as I continued my way towards the door. I slowly reached the door with my left hand, while I held the white rifle at my right.

I pushed the door slowly, creating a slight slit for me to see. The only things I could make out from the other side were numerous masked men piloting large mechs and carrying metal object around.

"What the fuck?" I said, looking around more. I then slowly closed the door, and stood back. "Now, how the hell am I going to get in?"

Suddenly, I heard voices from the surface. "Shit!"

"Hey, did anyone already tie that rope over there?" I looked around, looking for some way to hide myself from them.

"Someone must've seen Ruby, and went in to rescue her!" Shit, shit. What should I do?

"No, they had no absolute reason to rescue Ruby. Maybe Ruby got out by herself?" Ah, God! Why am I taking too long to hide!?

I considered for a moment that I could hang onto a ledge while they pass by me. I went to the edge of the building, and looked below. It was ten stories tall, even only thinking about it makes me nauseous. I looked around me for another hiding spot.

Behind the boulders? Nah, the rocks are too big for me to push, and the space between it and the stone wall are too small. The best I could do is cover my arm behind the wall and hope they didn't see me. I looked up, and saw them looking down at the hole.

Shit! I went to the darkest place that I could stand in, hid my Silencer inside my cloak, and stood still. I prayed to whoever is currently watching me right now that they wouldn't see me. One by one, they went down the hole. They didn't even need the rope! They just jumped down, like they do it everyday per the norm.

'Hey girls, what did you all do today?'

'Oh, I don't know mom, just jumping down extremely deep holes. The usual.'

I stood still, trying not to bring attention to myself. My dark gray cloak hid me pretty well. One by one, they went down the hole, landing right in front of me. They chatted about finding Ruby, whoever she is. The blonde haired one looked back at the hole, and raised her hands up. "Zwei!"

'The fuck is she doing, some sort of good luck ritual or something?' I thought, staring at her as she continued to raise her hands for a few seconds. The dog dropped in her arms afterwards, looking at me as it snuggled comfortably in her arms. She placed the dog on the ground, as she spoke with her other companions. The dog went near me, and sniffed at my leg. I continued to stay still, trying not to alert the four people standing just meters away from me.

The dog barked at me, causing the four to look at my direction. "What is it, Zwei?" I began to tremble, the pressure making it extremely harder to stand still. 'Fuck this stupid animal!' The fucking dog continued to bark at me, making the yellow haired one walk towards me. "Look, there's no one here." She then waved her hand in front of me, accidentally hitting my mask.

"Augh! Fuck!" I grunted, causing everyone to get their weapons. The camera temporarily lost connection, only showing me static. I hit my mask a few times, trying to fix the broken line. After regaining sight, I looked up, to see the four having pointed their weapons at me.

"Woah, woah, woah!" I backed away, trying to keep away from them as far as possible. I finally reached the edge, and almost lost my footing. They all went near, still holding their swords, gauntlets...and whatever the hell that guy is holding.

"Who are you, and why are you spying on us?!" The one with the black bow shouted at me.

"Look, I wasn't trying to hurt you guys or anything, honest!" I raised my hands, trying to show to them that I wasn't hostile.

My hands then knocked the cloak off me, showing them my weapons. They became more suspicious, jumping back the second they saw my weapons.

"Get behind me, girls." The one with the glasses spoke, as he pointed his unusual weapon at me.

I looked down, and saw the plethora of equipment attached to my vest. "Wait, no! I can explain!" I said, trying to assure their trust into me.

"Why are you here?" The white one said, pointing a sword at me. It's actually very similar to a rapier, the thin blade reducing wind resistance, helping the wielder swing the sword in quick speed. "Have you come for Ruby?!"

I raised a brow. "I don't even know who the hell you're talking about!" I said. I looked at the people in front of me. 'Hm...they look familiar.'

I then recognized them. They were the same group that saved me from the attack! Yeah, white, black, and yellow! I'm guessing that Ruby's with the black and red clothing. The scythe wielder. "Hey, weren't you guys the one who fought the large black beast beside the wall?"

"Don't change the question! Have you come for Ruby?!" The yellow one asked, pumping her fists, actually loading something into her gauntlets. It sounded like a shotgun, which made me even more confused.

"Just answer the fucking question."

"What, a Beowolf?" So that's the name of the beast. I wonder why that name popped up in my mind the first time I saw it, though. "We've encountered a few yesterday, but yes, I might've remembered a time where we fought a large one beside the border wall."

"You guys rescued me from that Beowolf! I was lying beside the wall, bleeding to death!" I said, causing the man with the glasses to look closer at me. The other three continued doing their power pose or something.

"Oh! Yes, yes!" He said, somehow turning his weapon into a coffee cup. "I have seen you limp from the wall, trailing blood to a nearby fire! So it was you all along!"

"Wait, you saw me?" I asked, becoming less tense.

"My dear boy, I have followed you!" The man said, displaying eccentric behavior.

"Then why the hell did you ignore me?" I said, "I was-"

"Dying, yes! But I was curious on who were you at that time. For all we know, you could be a new species of Grimm!"

"Grimm?" I asked. "The fuck are Grimm?"

This made everyone suspicious. "Even the most sheltered people know what Grimm are." The man with the glasses said, as he went nearer. "You're not from here, aren't you?"

"Uh…" I looked around, nervously. "Ye-"

I was then interrupted. "Also, your aura would protect you from attacks, even from a swipe of a Beowolf's paw." The blonde one said. "Why didn't it work?" She then looked at my back. "Also, what's your semblance? Judging from your attire, you must have experienced combat...well, at least."

"Aura? Semblance?" I said, confused.

"What?" The white one spoke. "You don't know what an Aura means?"

"I don't think I have one."

"Nonsense! Every living creature has an aura!" The man went near, and touched me in the forehead.

"Maybe he's like the Atlas soldiers, only trained to use guns and other types of fancy weaponry." The yellow one said, pointing at the Silencer.

"You don't call those weapons fancy?" I said, pointing at their unreal weaponry.

"I still don't trust him, he must be a spy or something." Black said, glaring menacingly at me.

"A spy for the White Fang? Oh please." The white one said. "If he was wearing white, then I would consider the possibility."

"Like you?" I said, causing her to look at me.

"Yeah, Weiss." The yellow one spoke. "How do we know that you don't secretly work for the White Fang?"

"Oh, please! I am not like the ruffians they are!" She said, causing black to slightly get annoyed by her.

Meanwhile, Glasses kept touching me in all places he could put his hands on. God, please, tell me this man isn't gay or anything. "Oh… oh dear." Glasses said, displaying shock and fear.

"What is it, Doctor Oobleck?" The black one asked.

"Ooh-blecque?" I asked, snickering at the name.

"I sense no aura in him."

"What?!" Weiss went near, and looked at me. "There must be something, anything!" She said, placing her hand on my chest. I just stood there, with a blank look at my face.

"Boy, you might be the first thing we've seen without a soul." Oobleck said, adjusting his glasses.

"Technically, that makes him a Grimm." Black said, with an emotionless voice.

"Wait, you're not from here, are you?" White asked.

"For the second time, yes." I said, stretching my arms.

"Where did you come from?" White said, "Let me guess, Vacuo? Atlas? Mistral?"

"No, I didn't come from any of those." I simply said.

"Maybe you live at the outskirts. Some people do that, I just don't know why-" I interrupted her.

"I am not of this world, let alone from any of those places." They paused, before breaking down into laughter. Well, except for the black and white one. She always stared at me like I was going to attack at any moment.

Well...I could, if they didn't have any weapons with them.

While everyone (Except Black over there) laughed their assess off, the doctor looked like he was thinking deeply, lost in his thoughts. "Of course, it all makes sense!" He suddenly shouted, causing me to flinch, and slip.

I almost fell off the building, if it wasn't for blondie. She caught me before I fell and pulled me back up. "Thanks." I said, feeling lightheaded.

"Sorry." Oobleck said, before continuing on his discussion. "With him being from another world, he is not native to Remnant! That's how he didn't know about Aura, Grimm, or the Huntsmen and Huntresses!"

"Huntsmen and Huntresses?" I asked.

Ignoring me, he continued. "That's also the reason why he has not been naturally given with Aura!" The doctor said, being even more hyperactive. "Yes, yes! That makes his body unable to protect itself when he was attacked by the Beowolf yesterday!"

As he continued blabbering obvious facts, I scooted over to the three girls. "Is he always like this?"

"As-a-matter-of-fact, yes." Yellow said. "It's because of his bottomless coffee cup."

"Does he ever sleep at night?" I asked, staring at the hyperactive doctor.

"Nobody knows." Weiss said.

"Hm, so what are your names?" I asked, causing them to look at me questionably.

"We still don't trust you enough for us to give you our names." Blake said, still holding her sword. It looks a lot like a katana.

"You've already unintentionally given me some of your names." I said, pointing at white over there. "Weiss." I then pointed at the doctor, which was still sputtering neverending facts. "Oobleck."

They sighed. "Fine. My full name is Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." They have companies for dust here? It was weird, but I decided to go with the flow.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long, half-sister of Ruby Rose." Half-sister? Maybe they have different mothers or something?

Meanwhile, the black one stayed silent. "She's Blake Belladonna, a once member of the White Fang." Yang helpfully explained.

"So, what the hell is the White Fang, actually?" I asked once more.

"The White Fang is a faunus controlled organization-"

I then interrupted her. "Faunus?" I asked, causing them to get confused at first.

"Oh, yeah. You're not from here, right?" Yang said, clearing her throat. "Faunus are one of the two intelligent creatures occupying Remnant. They're very similar to humans, albeit having animal resemblance."

"So...they're like people, mixed with animal parts?" I asked, trying to clarify.

"Something like that, yes." Weiss said.

"Seems alright to me." I said, causing Blake to look at my direction.

"What's the full name of the insane guy over there?" I asked once more.

"He's Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck. He's kind of our Huntsman in charge." Blake said, before I got surprised once more by the slightly unstable doctor.

"-and that's why you need to brush your teeth every night!" The doctor finished, pointing at me.

"I...what?" I asked, causing the doctor to take a deep breath.

'Oh God! He's going to start all over again!' Thinking of a way to make him stop, I finally thought of something. "Hey, what about Ruby?"

They finally remembered, and Oobleck then blabbered. "Oh, how could I have forgotten! Ruby, we're coming for you!"

Weiss went straight for the door, but Oobleck thought of another way. "No, it would take too much time! We must hurry down!"

And he jumped off the building.

A ten story building, a hundred meters tall.

And without any show of pain, he landed with precision, creating a crater beneath his feet. The other three jumped, leaving large craters as they landed on the ground.

"Just, what are these people?!" I said, looking down below. "Nope, nope, nope." I headed for the door. Just as I had held the door, I suddenly remembered that I had my Quantum.

I got up to the surface and went inside the building one last time. I took my backpack, went back down, and looked around me. I calibrated the Quantum, and looked down on the cavern floor. "Here goes nothing."

The crazy part about this, is that I need to be close to my target destination in order to teleport. About twenty meters, actually. Judging from the jump, and how fast I'm going to fall, that would mean I only have a few seconds to pull this off.

If I miss the mark, I would fall to a slow, agonizing death. My medical syringes wouldn't be able to save me, either.

Oh, did I already tell you about my emergency drugs? Well, the A4-H Syringes contain a good amount of small, microscopic robots. They would attach themselves into the wound, and clot themselves, stopping the bleeding. They would then secrete antiseptics, which would deal with any infection that has already started in the wound.

Well, the only problem is, the nanobots are only programmed to deal with cuts, lacerations, gunshot wounds, internal or external wounds, and the like. Broken bones and crushed organs are way out of the nanobots' medical expertise. If I were to plummet into the cold, hard ground...then that's it.

I'm done for.

I took a few steps back, and took a deep breath. "I'm going to fucking die, and become a pancake as I hit the ground."

I then stopped to think.

'Hey, should I follow these guys?'

'I don't have anything to do in here anyway.'

I started to run, gaining speed, my left leg aching every time it hit the ground. I charged towards the edge, and leapt.

Day Two - 4:23am, Remnant.

o~o~o~o~o

Author's Notes: (I was not trained for thiiiis~!)

A new chapter!

As always, please tell me if there are any spelling or grammatical errors. (Or any OOCs.)

Also, any criticism is welcome.

Thanks!


	4. Chapter Three - A Hundred Feet Under

"Aaaaaaah!"

I fell down a height almost equivalent to a hundred meters. God, this would give me more than a broken leg if I mess this up.

I looked at my watch, and pressed a black and yellow button on the side of the metal device.

‹-PROCESSING…-›

‹-PROCESSING…-›

‹-COMMAND DENIED-›

‹-LOCATION NOT IN RANGE-›

"Damn it!" I cursed, pressing it again. I was nearing the ground, and I was beginning to get nervous.

‹-PROCESSING…-›

‹-PROCESSING…-›

‹-COMMAND DENIED-›

‹-LOCATION NOT IN RANGE-›

"C'mon, you fucking piece of metal! Work!" I said, pressing the button again. I was now meters away from the ground.

‹-PROCESSING…-›

‹-PROCESSING…-›

‹-COMMAND DENIED-›

‹-LOCATION NOT IN RANGE-›

‹-TOO MANY SUBSEQUENT ERRORS-›

‹-OPENING DIAGNOSTICS TOOL-›

"No...no! That would take too long!" I desperately tried to override the repairs, pressing random buttons and flicking all switches. "Damn it! Damn it!"

I flicked a hidden switch located underneath the watch, letting me override the repairs. "Yes!" I cheered, and pressed the button one more time.

‹-PROCESSING…-›

‹-PROCESSING…-›

‹-COMMAND ACCEPTED-›

I was then transported on the hard, rocky ground. I rolled a few feet, before stopping to a complete halt. I felt the rough gravel beneath my feet, silently thanking God that I didn't die yet. I limped forward, and hid behind the metal containers. I reached for my pistol, Spectre, which was holstered on my vest, and held it with my left hand. Inching closer to the corner of the container, I peeked around the corner and saw the four storming through groups of armed men with ease

I saw Weiss fending off a large group of men in front of her with her rapier, without noticing a single one sneaking behind her back. I pointed my Spectre, at the man, and fired. The loud bang alerted Blake, Yang, Weiss, and Oobleck towards me, along with some of the armed attackers.

"Hey! What are you doing here?!" Yang shouted at me, while she fired small balls of fire at the armed men. Due to the force and power of her attacks, some actually got flung across the cavern.

"I want to go with you guys! Where there's people, there's civilization!" I shouted back. A portion of the fighting men redirected and stormed towards me. I reacted by holstering my pistol, and taking out my Silencer. I pulled the slide, chambering a round, and aimed it at the incoming goons. I pulled the trigger, and fired the weapon in short bursts.

One by one, the attackers fell. However, some were smarter than the others, and took cover behind large stone boulders, metal support columns, or large spaces on cavern walls. One man lifted his gun, and placed it on top of a stone barrier. Before I could react. he fired his weapon at me, causing me to pull back into cover.

"Stop hiding, human!" He laughed, continuing to shoot towards me. One of his projectiles hit the metal canister, right beside my ear, causing me to drop my Silencer. Dazed, I began to see double. A ringing in the ears prevented me from hearing on what was going on in my surroundings. Holding my head, I tried to steady myself.

It was futile. I stumbled and fell on the ground. Was I hit? Was I dying, right here in this spot? Is this the end of Bismuth?

Hell no! If this would be the end, then who would finish my journal?

I can't just let anyone get their hands into my journals. I don't trust anyone.

'Remember what the Academy taught you: Friendship is a cheap tactic the enemies use to manipulate others and lure us into a false sense of security. Minimize social contact, only cooperate when needed.

Remember our drive to succeed, and we shall accomplish.'

Otherwise...

...No. I shall not let them drift me away from my goal. I'm not here to make friends, I'm here to survive. To live, and return to my home.

Continuing my story, I was stunned for a few seconds, before I finally regained my senses. I got back up and shook my head, and looked around. I saw my Silencer lying on the ground, just beside the metal container. I reached out to grab it, but I was stopped as a foot stepped on the gun, and kicked it away.

"Hello, human." I looked up, and saw a man, wearing white clothing and a mask. On his torso was a red symbol, a wolf or dog's head with a scratch overlapping it.

I slowly moved, and sat down on the ground. Two more armed men went behind him, aiming their weapons at me. "Put your hands up, or we'll kill you. Right here, right now." The man in front of me spoke, as the two behind him went closer. "This is not your fight, human."

I slowly raised my hands above my head. "Come on, gentlemen. Have mercy for a poor old wanderer?" I asked, looking at each of the three men.

"Spare us your ramblings, human." The one in charge said, grabbing my left wrist.

I slowly shook my head. "I've been captured and imprisoned for more than a hundred times. Each one having more brutal acts than the last. I doubt that yours would be more worse than what I had been through." I simply said, as another man grabbed my right wrist.

"I don't believe you." The third one spoke, standing guard behind me as I was dragged away. "Being locked up for a hundred times meant that you lived for more than sixty to two hundred years, which is impossible."

"You don't know what I've been through, Faunus." I spoke, wiggling my left ring finger. After a few more movements, a small blade the width of my middle finger and the length of my index finger revealed itself from behind my glove. Twirling the blade and holding it with my hand, I jabbed the blade at the hand of the faunus.

"Agh!" He grunted, releasing his grip. Moving quickly, I took my knife from my vest, and spun around the faunus holding my right wrist. I stopped behind his back, and poked the tip of the blade of his hand, making him lose his hold on my hand. Using my newly freed right hand, I covered his mouth and pointed the knife at his neck, effectively holding him hostage.

"Like I said, much more worse." I said, slowly backing away while dragging the faunus with me. As I got to a safe distance, I used my right hand to grab an APSD, and jabbed it at his neck. He flinched at the sudden pain, and the small blade glowed blue, glowing even brighter each second.

"You want him back?!" I shouted, jumping and using both my legs to kick him back to the two other men. "You can have him!" I got up, took my Silencer, and ran off.

I dove to cover, before a bright blue light flashed seconds later. Small sparks of electricity emanated from the three bodies, as they twitched in shock.

The APSD is usually not strong enough to be lethal. Well, unless you directly jab it into someone's neck before it detonates. The other two...well, let's just say that they're unconscious.

I hid behind a cavern wall, and reloaded my Silencer. I put in a fresh magazine, and returned the used one in a pouch. I looked around the corner, but I pulled back again due to a bullet landing directly on the wall in front of my face. God, if I hadn't worn this mask, I would have some really huge gashes.

I lifted my Silencer, and fired blindly from behind the wall. After a few seconds, I stopped, and peeked again. Nothing. I moved, from the wall to a large metal support pillar. I peeked again, and moved to another spot.

Another peek, and still no one here. 'Where the hell is everybody?' I stood up, and left the safety of my cover. I slowly advanced through the cavern, still staying extremely attentive to my surroundings.

A loud whistling noise passed by, on the left side of my head. "Shit!" I exclaimed, before having being fired upon by a group of people.

I then dove behind the first object I saw, which was a small wall of stone, lying on the floor. I decided to peek out, raising my head slowly before getting shot by again. I ducked instantly, the bullets barely missing my head.

"Fuck you all!" I shouted, before pulling out another APSD from my vest. I pressed a small blue button on the pommel, before twisting the entire hilt counter clockwise. The nodules lit up, and I then held it at the tip of the blade. I raised up my hand, and blindly threw the knife into the direction where the bullets came from. A lot of screaming then sounded throughout the cavern, then a bright flash of blue light lit up the cave.

I then stood up, Silencer at hand. I looked around, and saw seven bodies lying down on the ground in front of me. They twitched occasionally, followed by small bolts of electricity running through their bodies.

I then proceeded forward, reaching to the four fighters near the end of the cave. "Hey, how's it going?" I said, panting heavily.

"What are you doing here?! You could've gotten yourself killed!" Yang yelled, pointing at the bodies.

"Yeah, you don't have any Aura to protect you," Weiss added.

I chuckled, placing my hands on my pockets. "Trust me, I'll be fine." It was then that I felt a sharp pain on my back. The four gasped, and took a step back. I then felt weak on my knees, and knelt down on the ground. I was breathless.

I looked back, and saw the same man that tried to capture me earlier. "You should've left us alone, human." He said, before kicking me to the ground.

I blinked once.

I blinked twice..

I looked up, and saw the four fight the faunus, but it fought with brute strength, matching the four in a stalemate. It was a battle of attrition, and the faunus always had one step ahead of the group. I moved my hand, and felt my back. I pulled out his knife, which thankfully only penetrated my vest, and stopped at my armor. The tip of the blade still punctured the skin though, but I could walk it off. I pulled the knife out, which I instantly knew as my APSD.

I shakily stood up, much to everyone's surprise. I bent my back, causing a few pops from the ligaments of my bones. I then stretched my arms, and shook my hands. "Good morning, everyone." I spoke, with a huge smirk on my face. Covered by my mask, I then glared at the faunus.

I charged at him, and lunged at his throat, knocking him to the ground. I used my two hands to pin him on the ground, but it was absolutely difficult. "I killed you!" He shouted, looking at me with a fearful look at his face.

I then took my pistol, and placed the tip on his forehead. "Like I said, much more worse." I spoke, before pulling the trigger. The pistol carved a large hole in his head, penetrating it to the other side. He then lied limp on the ground, dead.

I stood up, and looked at the four. They looked at my fearfully, their weapons pointed at my direction. "How are you still alive?" Weiss said while eyeing me closely.

I tapped on my vest. "Good armor," I simply said, before adding, "but I think that the knife still wounded me in the back, though. It hurts like a bitch."

"Look, if you become a zombie or something, I won't hesitate to end you." Yang spoke, hitting her fists together.

I took a step back, looking at her. "Undead? You make me laugh," I spoke, spinning the Silencer on the tip of my finger. "Would you guys mind if I...tag along with your group?"

They looked at eachother, before Blake answered with a no. It made me freeze, and look at her. I held the Spectre, and pointed it at her.

Surprised, the other three raised their weapons, and pointed those at me. I smirked behind my mask, and continued to point the pistol at her head. Blake, however, was speechless. Her mouth wide open, she was too frozen in fear to react. "Put the gun down, or we'll fight you. We don't care if you have armor or not, we'll fight you anyway." Weiss spoke, the tip of her rapier glowing a bright reddish orange.

I moved the pistol slightly to the right, and pulled the trigger. It fired, producing a loud bang. Everyone flinched, and looked at Blake, expecting her to fall dead on the ground any minute. Yang, however, was first to recover from the shock and charged at me like an angry bull.

"Yaaaaaagh!" She shouted, as she pulled back her right fist, preparing to deliver a punch. Reacting quickly, I stepped to the left, and ducked. I looked at her, which was already preparing for another attack. Weiss, just realizing the situation, launched a few fireballs from her rapier, before performing some sort of ritual, propelling herself toward me.

I jumped to the left, barely avoiding the balls of flame. I was then hit at the back from one of Yang's own fireballs. I hissed, ignoring the burn spreading through my back. God, I wish that the Kinetic Barrier wasn't broken. Weiss swung her rapier toward me in quick succession, and Yang fired balls of fire at me. I desperately tried to avoid each girl's continuous attack, but failed.

Weiss' rapier thankfully hit one of the armored plates on my left shoulder, deflecting the attack. Yang, however, compensated her failure and hit me at the back of my neck.

I was then hit at the left shoulder, then at the right knee. Ignoring the sharp pain, I ran towards Weiss, and tackled her. I pushed her toward the wall, which I think hurt me more than her. I grabbed her by her hair, and pulled out one of my two Arcane Grenades. I locked my right arm around her, while I shakily held the grenade with my left. "S-stop! I'm going to kill her, if you don't stop!" Weiss struggled at my grip, grunting at pain everytime I jolted her.

'Now would be the best time to explain how the Arcane Grenade works, hm?

Well, it's one of the most produced grenades and one of the most used weapons in the Hexagon's history. And for a good reason.

It's elliptical design helps for better grip, and self-propulsion thrusters are added for longer distances when throwing.

Due to it's diverse range of available modes of detonation, it is useful at most situations. Be it an assassination, torture, or just plain hostage taking, it does a pretty damn good job.'

I rotated the lower part of the grenade. cycling the light between a variety of colors. I stopped as the light glowed a soft purple. I turned the top part of the grenade, and pushed down, revealing four small metal spires, which I rested my thumb on. Pressing all of them at the same time would cook the grenade, and detonate it in three seconds.

Yang stopped, but she continued to look at me menacingly. Pumping her fists, she ejected a shotgun shell from each of her gauntlets, and got ready to attack.

"Stop!" We heard a voice coming from my left. We looked at the direction of the voice, and saw Blake running toward us. "He didn't try to kill me!"

"What?!" Yang yelled, looking at Blake.

"Yeah! I thought so too, but then we heard a heavy object drop from behind me." Blake explained, pointing at a body lying dead on the floor. "A White Fang goon was sneaking behind me, and we never even noticed!"

I pushed the upper part of the grenade, and turned it the opposite way, locking it. I returned the grenade back to it's pouch, and released Schnee.

"That hurt, y'know." I spoke, rubbing my left shoulder. They looked at me, embarrassed by their actions. "Well, it's a good thing that my uniform was specifically designed for fire resistance and projectile protection." I said, grabbing hold a part of my cloak. "Can't say the same for my cloak, though." It was littered with small holes, from Yang's fireballs, and small cuts, from Weiss' rapier.

"We are incredibly sorry." Weiss spoke, looking at my tattered cloak.

"Not me, you should've told us that there was someone behind us." Yang spoke, crossing her arms.

"Well, it's a good thing I have an extra cloak in my bag." I said, removing my cloak from my body. I folded the tattered cloak, and placed it in my bag. I looked inside my bag, trying to find my other cloak.

"So, that's what you look like without your cloak." Blake said, slightly nodding her head.

"Yeah, I thought that you were naked underneath that thing." Yang added, snickering to herself. We all looked at her questionably, causing her to cough lightly and droop her head down.

I continued to search for my cloak, before someone else asked. "Hey, do you always wear your cloak?" Weiss asked, looking out for anyone else that has an idea of sneaking up on them.

"Pretty much." I said, before pulling out my extra cloak. "Yes!" I cheered, before putting it on.

"Why?" Blake asked.

"Well, do you always wear the same type of clothes?" I returned with a question.

"Come to think of it, we DO wear the same type of clothes, everyday!" Yang said, gesturing to her clothing.

"Now, let me ask YOU this; why?" I asked, placing my hands on my waist, slightly leaning forward, whilst tapping my left foot in a slow, irregular pattern.

"It's just what we're used to, I guess." Blake said, nonchalantly.

Another awkward moment surfaced once more, before I broke the silence. I coughed once, before speaking, "Awkwardness aside, I'm here to join you in your search for Ruby." I pulled out my cloak, and began to wear it.

They eyed me in suspicion.

"Why are you helping us?" Blake asked.

"Well," I clasped my hands together, making a loud clapping noise that echoed throughout the cavern. "I want to get home."

"Fine, follow us. But don't even think that we are to get you back to your home." Weiss said, sheathing back her rapier.

"Hey, I'm not expecting you to. I'm just tagging along, and I'll be gone once we get to a city o' yours." I said, before quietly humming a song.

They ran much deeper into the cave, while I looked around for a nice spot to provide over watch. I finally found a small elevated area, which provided a nice vantage point. I climbed up, and lied down on it's flat ground. I rested the SL-12 on a small rock, and aimed down it's sights.

Numerous groups of armed men instantly surrounded the four fighters, as soon as they neared a man holding a little girl beside him. Why the hell would he hold that girl THAT closely?

Then, a thought raced to my head. Maybe for sexual purposes? Maybe she's his personal bitch or something. "Fucking paedophiles." I muttered, aiming at the young girl. She then ran towards the four, while a few more armed goons appeared behind the man, firing at the four fighters' direction.

She then launched forward, at incredible speed towards the four. "Damn it!" As the four fought their own battles, I decided to fire at the young girl, fighting her myself. I pulled the trigger, firing at her. She avoided it with precision, looking at me with intense feelings of hatred and disliking. As the four successfully pushed back the White Fang, the young girl continued to charge towards them.

I fired another shot, missing her as it went by. Another shot landed at the ground, right beside her left foot. I grunted, and fired another shot. She then moved to the left, making the bullet miss her by a foot. "Fucking-!" I cursed, switching to burst. I went furious, pulling the trigger like mad. Still, she avoided the bullets easily.

She passed by the four, and took a red object from Blake. She did something to the object, causing it to form into a large red and black scythe. "Aaaaagh!" She yelled loudly, as she jumped an exceedingly long distance. She headed towards me, holding the scythe neatly with both her hands.

Time...started to move slowly.

I gazed at her, and she glared at me.

I lifted the Silencer, and pulled the trigger. 'Click!' The weapon sounded, reminding me that I already ran out of ammunition. I blinked, and looked back at her. She moved the scythe behind her, and prepared for a strike.

I pressed a button on my Silencer, and released the magazine. I caught the depleted magazine with my right hand and threw it at her as hand as I could. She lifted her right hand, and swapped the magazine coming toward her. I used the minor distraction to load another magazine.

She swung her scythe above me, barely missing my hood. "I just replaced this, y'know!" I said, pulling out an APSD from my vest.

I stood up, and bent back, making her miss as she swung her scythe once more. She then spun around, swinging her scythe at me. I raised the Silencer, blocking the scythe at the handle, the blade stopping just inches at my mask. I pushed her back, and pulled out my Spectre.

I held the pistol with my right hand, and gripped it tightly. Damn it, I don't want to use this early on. She screamed once more, before charging at me with her scythe at the ready. No choice.

I pressed a button, causing the Spectre to glow a faint green light. A small compartment, attached just below the pistol, clicked three times, before producing a long, thin blade. The blade was about two and a half feet long,and shone a soft silver color, with a slight tinge of blue.

I lifted the pistol to my head, and used the blade to block the scythe from hitting me. Somehow, she was much stronger than me. She effectively overpowered me, and broke through my defense.

Dazed, I tried another block, which she broke through once more. Exhausted, I then charged toward her. I feinted a swing, which she fell for. She tried to parry my feint, which left her momentarily open. I used the APSD and jabbed her at her hip. She yelped at the sudden pain, while I hastily scrambled to get out of there as soon as possible.

By the time I got down, a bright blue light flashed from the top, and the young girl fell, smoking and unconscious. Blake ran towards her, and caught her in midair.

I twirled the Spectre with my right hand, before retracting the blade and putting the pistol back to it's holster. I went to the four, which for some reason, were looking at me angrily.

"Hey, any one of you see Ruby around?" I asked, looking at each of their furious faces. "I was too busy fighting the young girl."

Yang went closer to me, and delivered a strong slap at my mask. Her attack caused the optical cameras on my mask to temporarily go static. "Agh!" I grunted, holding my mask. I tapped it a few times, before regaining sight once more. "The hell was that for?"

She pointed furiously at the unconscious young girl. "That. Is. Ruby." She said, sternly.

"Oh…" I said, looking at the unconscious girl once more. I then cringed, hissing as I remembered what I had done to her earlier. "Would you guys want me to...heal her?" I asked, removing my bag from my back, and placing it on the ground.

I opened it, and reached for another syringe. "Don't worry, she'll be fine." Yang spoke, placing a bare hand on Ruby's forehead. "She's Ruby."

"No," I pulled out a syringe from the bag. "I insist." I walked to her side, and removed the sterilization cap from the syringe. I tapped on the glass container a few times, and ejected a small amount. The glowing green fluid ran down from the needle without resistance. I then prepared to inject her.

Well, before I could even prick her, she stirred awake. "Uhn...wha?" She said, slowly moving her head around. "B-Blake?" She said, looking at Blake. She then smiled, causing Ruby to smile back. Her attention then turned towards me.

Okay, waking up to see someone who fought you earlier holding a syringe beside you could be somewhat frightening. She screamed, swinging a fist at my mask.

That was less painful than I expected. I looked at her, clutching her hand as she hissed in pain.

I placed back the cap on the needle, and placed it back in my bag. I took my backpack off the ground, and carried it again. I went back to Ruby which was eyeing me closely.

"Hey, sorry about attacking you earlier." I said, scratching the back of my neck.

She stayed silent, glaring at me menacingly.

Yang went closer, and punched me at the shoulder. "God!" I yelled, holding my arm. "The fuck was that for?"

"That's for attacking my little sis." She said, before punching me again at the same arm, albeit a bit more harder. I yelped, clutching my arm.

"The fuck was THAT for?!" I grunted, feeling my arm. God, everything hurts now. I felt weak on my knees, causing me to kneel down on the ground.

"That's for not listening to us." She said, smirking as I held my shoulder in pain. I heard Ruby snicker to herself.

Well, it took her about a few minutes before realizing her mistake. "Oh! I completely forgot that you have no Aura!" She said, kneeling down. Weiss and Oobleck went to my aid, while Blake stayed with Ruby.

"You forgot?!" I exclaimed. The other two checked my arm, before I refused. "No! I-it's fine." I said, slowly standing up. "Really." I smiled, trying to hide any show of pain.

I pulled back my shoulder, and with a loud crack, I found relief. "God, that's better." I said, moving my shoulder a few more times.

"Wait, he doesn't have Aura?" Ruby asked, particularly curious of me. Her voice sent shivers down my spine. It was high-pitched, to the point where someone would say it was cute. Well, for me...not so much.

It brought back a memory from my past, one which I tried my best to forget. I stared blankly at the wall, before shaking it off.

"Well-" I spoke, about to answer her, before another voice boomed throughout the cavern.

"Get to your places, we are leaving now!" We heard a voice call out from the speakers.

"Oh! I completely forgot! Torchwick's got all kinds of weapons and robots down there!" Ruby said, pointing at the train. "Androids, mechs, they're all loaded up on the train cars!"

"What do you think you guys should do?" I asked, looking at the train.

"We're stopping that train!" Ruby answered, running towards the moving train.

"Not me though, right?" I asked, making Yang grab my arm and dragging me towards the train. "Aah!" I screamed, making Yang look at me.

"Afraid of a little speed?" She asked, smirking.

"You're dragging my ass on the rough, rocky floor! Atleast let me run!" I shouted, making her smile once more at me.

"Why? We're already here!" She said, as she prepared to jump on the train.

"Oh, no! No! No! I am not going to die in one of your shenanigans!" Ignoring me, she leaped far off the ground. "I am not getting paid enough for this!" I yelled, before we landed on top of the train.

She let go of my arm, and stood up. "Come on!" She said, walking towards Ruby.

"Why the hell did I decide to come with you?" I said, shaking off the feeling of vertigo.

Day Two - 5:41 am, Remnant

o~o~o~o~o

Author's Notes: (SNAAAKE!)

As usual, all criticism is appreciated. Please tell me if there are any spelling or grammatical errors in this chapter, so I can fix it as soon as possible.


	5. Log One

Hm, so this is first contact?

No matter. I'm not here to make friends, I'm here to survive. Remember what the Academy taught you; Friendship is only a cheap tactic the enemies use to put others in a false sense of security.

No, I will not get too attached to them. I'll follow them to civilization, then I'll bounce off.

God, I don't want to fight another one of those Grimm creatures they told me about…

Now that I've thought of it, how the hell did I know what that Beowolf was called? Also, I get the feeling that I've been here before. Everything seems so...familiar.

Nah.

With Zephos on my side, and the shattered moon shining above me, I will prevail. After all, manipulation is only effective against the weak minded.

I'm starting to hate this planet.

Everyone is too fast, it hurts my fucking eyes. A teenage girl can beat me in close-quarters combat, and everyone is five steps ahead of me.

Every living thing is said to have a protective aura called...well, Aura. This makes my weapons highly ineffective against these types of people. The only thing strong enough to damage their Aura are continuous direct hits from my Silencer...if I can even hit my enemy.

I can't afford to just carelessly waste my ammunition; my RRN just broke down. Also, too many people are wearing masks. It was nice when it was just me.

They expect me to play fair, and the key to it is aura.

If there's still no way to get back home, the second I find a weakness in the quantum field barrier, I'm warping out of here.

It was a mistake to come to this universe.

phzqewiqdifu ati d0l3r


	6. Chapter Four - Rush Hour!

"Oh my fucking God! Too fast!" I exclaimed, trying to stay upright on the train. I went on all fours, just to balance myself. The others, however, kept their balance. "God, I feel like the fucking corgi!"

The dog barked at me playfully, before running towards Ruby.

"That dog is messing with me." I said, glaring at the dog. I slowly stood up, trying to maintain my balance. The train then shook, causing me to lose balance once more. Thankfully, Blake caught me in time, and pulled me back. "Thanks." I said, now standing almost perfectly still. "How the hell do you guys maintain balance?!"

"It's actually pretty easy." Weiss said, before standing on one leg. She smirked at me, before standing back on two legs.

"Show off." I said, almost stumbling down.

Weiss scoffed, before looking down on the roof of the caboose. She opened a hatch, and looked down. "Uh, professor?"

Oobleck looked at her, and corrected her. "Doctor."

"What's that?" Weiss asked, pointing at an object inside the rail car. We went closer to take a look.

"That my dear," Oobleck knelt down, before continuing to speak. "Appears to be a-"

"-bomb." I finished, staring at the large device. I looked at them, and gestured for them to get run. "Quick, get off the caboose! I'll try to disarm the bomb!"

"That's suicide!" Oobleck exclaimed.

"We've got baddies!" Ruby said, pointing at the other side of the train. We saw a large amount of White Fang units standing on the other side of the train, with more people climbing to the top.

"Look, just go!" I said, crouching down, getting ready to jump down.

"What about you?" Weiss asked, grabbing her rapier.

I smirked behind my mask. "Don't worry," I said, jumping down the caboose. "It's what I do." I said, before focusing on the bomb. "Hm…" I walked around the bomb, looking at every angle, trying to find something that would help me defuse the bomb. Looking at the left side of the bomb, I saw a metal plate, possibly covering a control panel which I could use. Using one APSD, I unscrewed the plate off the bomb, revealing a control panel.

Alright, on the panel, there is a knob, a switch, three red lights, and six wires. I began to turn the knob counter-clockwise, and the middle light turned off. "Hm…" I began to fiddle with the wires. Three gray wires, two blue wires, and a red wire. All connected to the same panel. I looked at the red wire, and began to hold it. I hesitated, and moved to the first of the blue wires. "Ah, fuck this." I said, and pulled on the blue wire. The three lights all went out, plus the large screen on the bomb itself, making me smile.

Before I could even flick the switch to deactivate the bomb, the bomb then began to emit loud beeps, and the screen began to flash erratically. "Shit!" I said, running to the door leading to the other side of the caboose. I began to detach the caboose, before it detonated very close to the train. I entered the next train car, relieved that it was over. The premature detonation shook the train, but it still ran at a fast and steady pace.

"Alright! I'm done." I said, opening the door. I looked inside, seeing another bomb similar to the last one. "Damn it."

I went closer to the bomb, and removed the panel that covered the controls. I did the same thing as the last bomb, except that I pulled the second gray wire this time, then the second blue wire. The bomb stopped beeping, making me smile. I flicked the switch, then detached all the wires. Then suddenly, the caboose detached automatically. I ran towards the other cars, and jumped the gap. Knowing that I might never reach the other cars, I lifted my right hand, and pressed a button on my watch. I warped inside the other train car, seeing another bomb inside. "Fucking! God!" I cursed, repeating the same process.

Before the train cart got disconnected, I crossed to the next one. The train car decoupled after I had set foot on the next car. I went inside, and saw another bomb, and a man standing right beside it. He looked at me, and shouted, "So you were the one disarming the bombs!" He shouted, before charging at me. He swung his fist at me, hitting my mask.

I went blind. "Agh! Why does everyone keep going for the mask?!" I yelled, trying to regain sight. Before I could even see, he attacked again, hitting me at the stomach with brute force. I felt winded, and held my stomach. I heard him chuckle, before grabbing my cloak and throwing me at the bomb. I tripped, toppling me over. "Augh!" I grunted, before the mask regained connection.

The first thing I saw was the attacker's boot, right above my face. Before he could stomp on my head, I rolled to the left, and grabbed his feet. I pulled his feet towards me, making him fall. His head hit the bomb, causing him to get disoriented, but still conscious. He staggered at me and fought like a drunkard, swinging his fists with uncoordinated movements. Suddenly, another man fell from the roof of the car, and landed directly on top of the disorientated man. I looked up, and saw the five pass over me.

The bomb began to beep slowly. I hastily stood up, and removed the metal panel. "Shit, shit, shit!" Due to pressure, I kept making mistakes. My hands were shaking, and it felt like an eternity fiddling with that fucking bomb. The bomb slowly accelerated it's beeps, until it was one long continuous tone. I hastily cut the corresponding wires, and then flicked the switch. The bomb was deactivated, thank God. I went outside the train car, and prepared to jump.

The car already detached itself. "Damn it!" I said, looking at the gap. It was too far for me to jump, or to teleport. I decided to jump, then teleport at the last second. I took a few steps backwards, then charged towards the next car. I jumped, then prepared to teleport.

Before I could even reach my watch, I felt someone grab my waist and carry me to the next train car. We landed, just inches away from the edge. My rescuer dropped me on top of the train car, while I froze in utter shock. Wind was knocked out of my lungs once again, and left me into a coughing fit.

I got up, and coughed. I looked at my rescuer, which I instantly knew as Blake, before coughing again. "You okay?" She asked, looking at me with a caring expression.

"Yeah," I coughed one last time, before speaking to her again. "Guess I owe you one." Relieved, I took my Silencer hanging on my chest, and held it as we went in the next car.

As we landed inside the train car, we almost got knocked back by a large explosion. I fell down, while Blake just stood tall, unfazed. "Sometimes, I ask myself how the hell can you stand up in such a surface." She just shrugged and smiled. Inside, I looked around, and saw a peculiar feature of the train. "Hm, does this train seem larger on the inside than on the outside?"

"I never noticed that before." Blake answered.

Inside the train car, we saw Yang, staggering and half-conscious. "Damn it. Blake, go take care of Yang. I'll stop the damn train." She nodded, running towards Yang. I, however, continued towards the train.

I went to the next car, when I saw Weiss fighting a man wielding a chainsaw. As Weiss was going to deliver the final blow, the man suddenly grabbed her face, and slammed her on the floor of the train car.

I winced, seeing that the ground slightly cratered due to his sheer amount of strength. "Holy fucking shit." I mumbled, before noticing that the man was now glaring towards me.

"Friend or foe?" He asked, still holding Weiss and the chainsaw on his hands.

I was sweating like mad, and my hands were shaking violently. If that man had easily defeated Weiss, then I wouldn't even be a challenge to him. "F-friend?" I stuttered.

He stepped back, and threw me Weiss' body. "Prove it." I swallowed. I looked at her limp, unconscious body, and pulled out my Silencer. I pulled the slide, and aimed at her head.

"It wouldn't matter, right?" I asked myself in my thoughts, "I only knew her earlier. Of course I can kill her," I answered. I place my finger on the trigger, and stopped there. "But, the other four trusted me, it would break their damned trust, and I may never go back home." My finger then moved away, and rested on the grip. "But, if I do this, maybe the White Fang could help me. Sure, it was a long shot, but it was better than not having any chance of getting back home."

"Come on, do it already!" The man said, clearly losing patience.

I then made my decision. I raised my Silencer, and fired at the man. Apparently, he saw it coming, and covered his face with the chainsaw.

The bullets simply bounced off his weapon. I then stopped, clearly seeing that my attack was ineffective. "I'm beginning to hate this planet's weaponry." I said, grabbing the half-empty magazine and placing it back in an empty pouch. That's fifteen rounds wasted. He then charged at me, the massive chainsaw leaving a deep trail as it was dragged into the ground.

He stopped just two feet away from me, and swung his chainsaw with inhuman speed. I reacted by ducking, which made me barely avoid the blade. He then swung again, which I avoided by stepping back. I ran away from him, and took my Spectre. I extended the blade, and readied myself for the next attack.

He charged at me once more, and horizontally swung the chainsaw at me. I tried to block it by raising my own blade, but my pistol was knocked off from my hands once it made contact with the blade. I looked at the man for a few seconds, before sighing. "I really hate this planet." I said, before the man charged at me again.

I took a few steps backwards, before almost tripping on Weiss. Her rapier was still on her hands, and she was still unconscious. "Urgh… My head." She groaned. Well, somewhat unconscious.

Reacting quickly, I grabbed her sword and used it to deflect the chainsaw blade. The grip of the rapier made it easier to hold it, unlike the pistol, which I needed to hold like an actual pistol to wield. Sure, I was still thrown aback by the chainsaw, but the sword didn't fly off my hands this time.

He swung the chainsaw at me once more, hitting me on the left arm. "Aagh!" I screamed, the blade quickly digging in my arm. Blood sprayed across the walls of the train car, much to the White Fang soldier's amusement. Ignoring the pain, I used his opening to jab the rapier at him. Well, his Aura, or whatever it's called, stopped the blade from completely penetrating him. The tip of the rapier only poked him. Using his brute strength, he lifted me off my feet and using his chainsaw, launched me to the other side of the train car.

My back slammed on the wall, knocking me out of breath. I slid down to the floor, grasping my almost amputated left arm. My armor never stopped the chainsaw blade; had the man strike me a little more to the top, my shoulder plating would've absorbed the blow, and possibly sparing half of my arm. The man went closer to me, once again dragging his chainsaw on the floor. I looked up, and stared at his mask. I could see that damn smirk from behind that mask.

"Game over." He said, before swinging the chainsaw toward me.

I looked away, before experiencing a sharp pain on my left shoulder. "Aagh!" I screamed, the blade ripping through my shoulder blade. It was then that the chainsaw blade was forcibly removed from my shoulder, bringing a few clumps of flesh with it.

I looked at my rescuer. Well, rescuers. Yang held the chainsaw while Blake attacked the man. I forced myself to stand up, and leant on the wall. I looked at my wounds, which were bleeding like hell. Stung like hell, too. I checked my backpack for another syringe. I placed my backpack on the floor, and looked for the small syringes. Damn it, only two left.

I took one, removed the cap, and injected it on my injured shoulder. I hope that chainsaw didn't cut through the bone, or my arm would be a lost cause. After the injection, the bleeding reduced almost instantaneously. Not completely stopped, just reduced. Still can't move my arm, though. I searched for a bandage, but no luck.

I sighed and used my other cloak…

"MY GODDAMNED CLOAK!" I yelled, then looked at the White Fang soldier with unadulterated rage. I was wearing my damned cloak when that asshole attacked me! Using my knife, I ripped a long fabric from my old cloak (which was a hard task to accomplish, given my broken arm), and wrapped it around my arm, covering my wounds. I then focused on the White Fang grunt.

Walking towards the grunt, which was struggling to even stand up due to the two girls' attacks, I held my knife tightly, on my right hand, of course. I saw Yang hit him with one last blow, before he was brought down to the ground.

"Hey, Bismuth! You need to lie down, your arm needs to heal!" Blake said, noticing me as I passed by her.

Ignoring her, I continued my way towards the grunt. Yang, seeing that I was out of reason, started to back away, giving way between me and the defeated man. The chainsaw man laughed the second he saw me. "You were no match for me, yet I was defeated by two girls," He said, chuckling quietly before he continued, "You are a weakling."

That finally pushed me to the limit.

His Aura depleted, my knife easily dug deep on his arm. He hissed, as my knife slowly cut a deep hole on his left arm. I twisted the knife, and began to slowly cut the arm off. Inch by inch, he screamed. He was too weak to stop me. "Ever heard of the saying, 'An eye for an eye,' bitch?" I said in spite. With one last swipe, the arm went clean off, making him yelp in pain. I pulled off his mask, expecting him to show signs of pain and suffering.

He displayed none.

This further enraged me. Tightly holding my knife, I began to stab the knife deeply into his right arm. Using all of my strength, I dragged the knife downwards, leading to his hand. He bled, obviously, and hissed in pain. I removed the knife once more, and jabbed his left upper thigh. He screamed in pain, looking at the knife as it dug into his flesh. Muscles were ripped, tendons snapped, and the bone became visible.

I heard Blake gasp behind me, and Yang repeatedly yelled at me, telling me to stop.

"Stay out of this!" I said to the two girls behind me, before performing the same procedure that I did on both of his arms; dragging the knife toward his knee. I quickly removed the knife from his leg, causing him to yelp. I did the same to his right leg, albeit more quickly. His legs and arms were literally cut in half, and he was bleeding like hell.

I removed the knife, and pointed it at his neck. "And your life, for my goddamned cloak."

He spat at me, while smiling forcibly, trying to hide his pained expression. "Do your worst, bastard." I swung my fist at his cheek, making him flinch in pain.

I then jabbed the knife at his stomach. He winced, with a few trickles of blood slowly coming from his mouth. I removed the knife, and jabbed it again on his stomach.

And again.

And again.

Yang and Blake finally had enough, and grabbed my arms. Sure, their grip on my left arm hurt like a bitch, but the pain was worth it, after seeing the almost dead person in front of me.

"That's enough!" Yang said, pulling on my left arm.

"They may be criminals, but they don't deserve to die!" Blake said, pulling on my right.

The grunt, barely clinging to life, laughed weakly. I pulled my right arm out of Blake's grasp, and jabbed the knife at his neck.

He took his last breath, resulting in a mass of gurgles and coughs, before dying in a quick death. Blood slowly flowed from his mouth, making the two girls gasp. I took my knife out of his neck, and wiped the blood on his clothing. "Vita donum est, solum datum est illis qui sunt digni." I quoted, before placing the knife back to it's sheath. "There is no such thing as someone deserving life itself."

I then let them drag me to the wall, my vision blurred and my hearing suddenly muffled from the sudden loss of adrenaline. I saw Yang shout a few words at Blake, before she went to the last car of the train. Yang, however, stayed and watched over me.

"Yang." I spoke softly, getting her attention. "Could you please get my weapon?" I asked, weakly pointing at the pistol, resting at the other side of the car. She nodded, and went to the pistol. She grabbed the pistol, as well as Weiss. She dragged her just beside me, and then gave me my pistol. But not before checking it out herself.

"How do you fight with this?" She asked, aiming down the sights.

"Well, usually, when I want to kill someone, I point the pistol at them and shoot, obviously." I said, rolling my eyes.

"How do you...use the blade?" She asked, looking at the white pistol at every angle.

"See the attachment located underneath the pistol?" I asked, causing her to nod. "You should see a knob. Turn it clock-wise."

She turned the knob, making the blade suddenly shoot out from the pistol, making her jump and almost drop the weapon by surprise. "How can you fit this entire thing inside here?" She asked.

I chuckled. "That's what I ask my fiancée every time we go to bed." I said, before coughing. "I don't really know, I use the weapons, not make them."

She then retracted the blade back, and handed me the pistol.

"Damn, your arm." She said, kneeling down in front of me, checking my injured arm. "Does it hurt?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe not, I guess." I said with sarcasm. "Of course it fucking hurts!" I placed the pistol back to it's holster, and went limp on the wall. I exhaled, before cursing my situation. "I hate this damned planet." I spoke, causing Yang to look at me.

"Woah, don't say that. Remnant's a nice place; you just got to a bad start, that's all." She said, lightly punching my right arm.

We went silent once more.

"What would you do, when you would lose one of your arms?" I asked.

"Well," She said, before sitting down. "it wouldn't even faze me. I would take it like a man...woman." She said, smiling brightly at me.

I snorted, before saying, "No you won't."

She chuckled. "Well, if someone was going to take my arm, I'd like to see them try," She said, showing off her gauntlets.

"Mark my words," I said, lightly jabbing her shoulder. "Someone will, and I will personally be there to see them try." We glared at each other intimidatingly, trying to scare the other one.

Another tense moment of silence passed, before we broke into fits of laughter.

Afterwards, I then sighed, before leaning on the wall. "What's wrong?" Yang asked.

"Well," I looked away from her, and stared at the wall. "I shouldn't even be talking to you at the first place."

Yang was clearly confused, and asked, "Why not?"

"The Hexagon forbids us to," I spoke, monotonously. I looked at her, clearly she was waiting for an explanation. I sighed, and continued, "Nothing is a coincidence. Apparently, no event is particularly a coincidence. Everything was planned from the start.

The events that had transpired today, from the moment that Ruby fell in this shit hole, to the part where you and Weiss lost, it was and still is pre-planned from the start. No one knew who wrote the script, or why.

Some say that it was for the greater being's entertainment, some say that this is just a simulation; a game. What we do know, is that, deviating from the planned course is easy; me having transported to this place and meeting you, is an example, but time will and always will find a way to restore the events back to what they were supposed to do.

So, if I hadn't met you people, the bombs would go off, and you and Weiss would probably be dead...I think. Lastly, Blake would go to the front of the train to try and stop it.

But, even though the bombs were disabled, you're still moving, and Weiss is still...probably alive...more or less, Blake still went to the train engine to face whoever is on there, like she should be.

But...

What would happen if I hadn't defused those bombs? Would you guys still be alive? Would Ruby even fall in the hole in the first place? Would Blake even know that you and Weiss lost? Would all of this even happen?

No one knows, the moment already passed. That is why, I tried so hard, and failed miserably, to hide myself from you. But after you already saw me, there was no turning back.

But...what would happen if I had used my watch earlier? Would I successfully avoid you? If I did, then what would happen, still? My presence in this world is still enough to alter history."

I sighed, and grasped my wounded arm. "I am but a vagabond. A virus in this universe. I was not meant to exist in this place." I paused, before continuing, "But why doubt my existence, when I'm already here? Like a philosopher once said, 'Cogito ergo sum.'"

"And that means?" Yang asked, raising a brow.

"I think, therefore I am." I translated.

"I...still have no idea what it means. But, the other things that you said to me are a lot to take in, actually." Yang spoke, staring at the floor. "I...I have a question."

"Hm?"

"While we were fighting the White Fang lieutenant...why'd you do it?" She asked.

"Do what?" I asked back.

"You know...kill him?" Yang spoke, her face showing disgust.

"You...don't kill others?" I asked, clearly surprised.

"What- no!" Yang shouted. "Knocking him out is usually enough...until you murdered him."

"I was pretty sure that you were killers." I said, before continuing, "Why wouldn't you kill your enemies?"

"Why should we?" Yang asked.

"Well-" The train car then shook. It seems that an explosion happened directly on top of us.

Weiss slowly stirred awake, and Yang immediately went to her. I, however, stood up, and unbeknownst to Yang, went further to the front of the train. While limping to the next car, I muttered the answer to myself, "Because people are supposed to die. We are the cancer in our planets, spreading like wildfire and destroying everything in our path.Death is the only thing holding us back from completely destroying our planet."

I opened the door, and saw Blake standing on top of a man with a black bowler hat. "Blake, who is that, your boyfriend?" I groaned, and went to Blake.

"I'll go stop the train. Don't let anyone through that door!" I said, making her nod in agreement.

I went in the train, and saw one last man standing behind the controls. "Huh?" He turned around, and looked at me. "Could've sworn Torchwick bought us enough time...no matter. Let's dance!" He said, running towards me, before delivering a high kick. I ducked, barely avoiding his foot.

I then saw that I was losing time; the train was a couple hundred yards away from a stone wall. Before he could recover to make another move, I charged at him, tackling him towards the controls. I grunted and hissed as my left arm got even more punished from my own attack. I pushed him off me, throwing him towards the controls of the train.

I immediately went to the brakes, and tried to pull it. I grunted and wheezed, trying to even budge that damned lever. "Not so easy with one hand, huh?" I heard him speak from behind me. He then kicked me, making me trip on the lever.

"Agh, fuck!" I exclaimed, due to me landing on my left arm. He smiled, and went closer to me. Thinking quickly, I pulled out my pistol and aimed directly at his face.

"Wha-?" I lowered my gun, and shot him where it really hurt. Right at the balls, dead center. "Aaah!" He cried out, holding his balls in between his hands. He backed away, then fell down on the floor. "What the hell?! That's not fucking fair!"

I chuckled, and immediately focused on the brakes. I tried again, now letting my body weight do all the power. I grunted, now having more success on pulling that lever. With one last pull, the brakes were deployed, and the train began to quickly lose speed. I was almost thrown back by the sudden force, before I quickly regained balance.

The wall was still coming in fast, though.

I then heard the door open behind me. I turned around, and saw Blake unconscious. The man was carrying her, looking at me furiously as he threw her to the floor. "You...you idiot! This took months of planning!" Already annoyed by this man, I clenched my fists. I then noticed that the Spectre was still on my hand. "Do you know how many lien we've wasted on this project?!" I sighed, and aimed the Spectre just beside his foot. I pulled the trigger, making him jump in surprise. Knowing that these people have Aura, I extended the blade of the Silencer, and swiped at his face.

It turns out, his Aura was already depleted.

It would've been great if I had actually offed him, but he stepped back at the last second, the blade only making contact with his cheek. I created a large cut on the side of his face, reaching from his ear to his mouth. He grunted, and placed his hand on his face.

I then quickly crouched, and kicked him on the legs. He fell down, and before he could even speak, I quickly stood up, and pointed the Spectre at his face.

'You know what's stupid about these people? They let their guard down. Yeah, that's right. I'm actually as experienced as a drunk man when fighting with unarmed combat. Yet, I always get the upper hand over them, due to their 'sense of fairness' and their lack of vigilance. Nutshot over there lost, just because he expected me to only fight him with only using our fists. Bowler Hat Guy over there kept checking his wounds. Kept talking, too.

Clearly, they had the advantage over me. I have a broken leg and an arm, while they had pistols and...what the hell that guy brought...a cane, I think?'

I stood in front of the man, while staring at him. "Finish me." He said, looking at me carefully.

I placed my finger on the trigger, ready to end him once and for all. The train then collided with the stone wall, almost making me lose balance. I quickly regained my footing, and looked at the front of the train. Oh, thank God it didn't go through the stone wall. I then felt a tap on my shoulder. Before I could even turn around, I was hit on the head. "Ah, fuck!" A second blow disorientated me, leaving me vulnerable. The man kicked me at my feet, knocking me down on the ground.

"My, my...how the tables have turned." I heard him speak, before he went in front of me, beside him was a young girl with a brown and pink colored hair. Before I could even speak, he nodded to the girl. She winked, raised her umbrella, and slammed it to my head.

o~o~o~o

I woke up on the rocky ground, lying down on my side. I tried to move, but my hands and feet were chained together. I was facing the wall, and-

"Mmph!" I heard a familiar voice groan behind me.

"Oh, you like that, do you kitty-cat?"

"You'll never get away with this!" I heard Blake shout at him, before hearing a loud slap afterwards.

"Oh, but I already have, Blake." He said, doing something that made Blake groan a bit more. I was unable to see them; I was facing the wall for crying out loud.

I struggled with my bonds, trying to not alert our captor to me. "Damn it with these chains." I thought, slowly slithering my hands out of my bonds.

"Neo," He spoke, causing me to freeze. 'Who the hell is Neo? His assistant or something?' "Would you please leave for a few minutes? I would like some time alone with this little cat."

I heard another pair of footsteps walking away, while he and Blake stayed in the small room, unknowingly to them that I was already awake. "P-please don't do this, Roman!" Roman. So that's his name.

Roman laughed at her pleas. "Oh, don't worry," 'God damn it.' I rolled over, my body now facing towards them. I only saw his back, he was kneeling down in what seems to be in front of Blake, which was covered from my vision. I crawled towards him, inching closer and closer.

"No!" I heard Blake cry out. "Pleas-agh!" She yelped, only causing me to move much more quicker to them. "Aah!" She screamed, making me flinch. She struggled, and groaned. "Stop, p-please You already had fun with me for a couple times-- A-Ah~!"

He was sexually molesting her.

"Oh, but I thought cats LOVE to get stroked?" Roman said, in a soft and playful tone.

My vision began to blur, focusing on Roman. Filled with unadulterated rage, I began to slowly crawl towards him.

"Please, Roman! S-stop!"

I got up to my knees and lifted my hands up. Using the metal chains, I rammed them on the back of his head, knocking him out with one blow. He went limp, on top of Blake.

I grabbed his coat, and pulled him off of her.

I then saw her in front of me, chained to the walls, only wearing her underwear...well, only her top was covered, she was completely naked underneath...ahem. Never mind that. She was trembling, and was in tears. The ground was soaking wet with both sticky fluids and white globules, and I don't even want to know where those came from. It was sickening.

She looked at me, with a face present of relief and thankfulness. She then wept, sobbing joyfully as she went limp, the chains holding her wrists the only thing keeping her upright. "Hey, it's alright." I comforted her, having dodged that traumatizing ordeal. "He's knocked out, he won't hurt you." I said, looking at her.

God, I don't know anything about consoling others. "I'm going to try and release you, alright?" She nodded, tears still falling down her cheeks. I moved to her left hand, her wrist red with irritation. Small wounds developed underneath the shackles, bleeding slightly every time she tensed her muscles. "Don't move." I said, banging the chains that were tied to my own wrists to her shackles. I ignored the pain on my left arm.

No effect.

I did it twice, then thrice. Four times, five times, six, seven, eight! It was no use. I exhaled, having only dented the metal. I then had a crazy idea. I looked around, and saw a our weapons and equipment piled up on the other side of the room.

I crawled towards the pile, and took my Spectre. I went back, and extended its blade. "Don't move," I said, resting the blade on the chains holding her. "I'm going to cut the chains off, so don't move." She nodded, and tried her best to calm herself down.

"T-thank you." She said, before I swung the pistol as hard as I could. The chains were cut easily like a hot knife on a butter, and her left hand went free. I moved to her right hand, and swung the blade as hard as I could. She was now free, and was able to move freely. Well, she was still chained to the ground.

I moved to the chains that held her feet, and cut them with one hard swing. I then lent her the pistol. "Hey, could you please set me free?" I asked, making her nod. She looked up, and with two quick successive swipes, I broke free. "Nice, thanks!" I said, grabbing the gun as she handed it back to me. She never said a word, but smiled in return.

"Could you please get my clothes? I'm kind of ashamed to stand up at the moment." She said, covering her exposed parts.

"Of course, of course." I nodded, and looked around for her clothes. "Found 'em!" I called out, after I checked behind some rocks. I took her clothes, which were piled up and folded neatly. I brought her the clothing, and went back to the pile of weapons. I grabbed my gear, and put them back to their respective places.

"Oh, hey. Could you please get my bow?" She asked, and I nodded in reply. I went back to where I saw her clothes, and found her bow lying around.

I grabbed the black bow from the ground, and went to her. "Hey, I thought you already wore the...bow?" I asked, looking at the black bow before looking at the top of her head.

I saw two black triangular objects on the top of her head.

Before I could comprehend what I saw, I felt another sharp pain on the back of my neck, and I passed out.

Day Two, 10:25am - Remnant

o~o~o~o~o

Author's Notes: (Woah, was this sentence always here?)

As you may have noticed, Bismuth has been speaking to himself. A lot. Well, paragraphs enclosed in apostrophes ( '' ) are Bismuth's thoughts. If you didn't already know.

As usual, please notify me if there are some errors or mistakes in the story.

All criticism is welcome.


	7. Ruby's Log

Woah! I didn't know Bismuth kept a diary!

Ahem.

'Dear Diary,

Today, I saw four extremely awesome girls fighting the White Fang! One caught my eye, and it was Ruby Rose! Soon-to-be Huntress Extraordinaire!'

Hee-hee, anyways…

Hey, Bismuth! If you're reading this, you might have questions on what happened by the time we got here, right?

Well, we found you passed out beside Blake. You two look cute together! Well, Blake told me that Torchwick did some bad things to her, and you came to her rescue!

How chivalrous of you!

Then, as soon as you gave her back her clothes, (I still don't know why she was in her underwear the first place), you got knocked out by a girl with pink and brown hair! Yang immediately recognized her as the woman that beat her on the train! Well, if you're wondering what happened to her, she took Roman and ran off!

You also kept uttering words in your sleep, as well as the words Silicon, Osmium and Magnesium, describing them as "fucking pussies."

Eep! I cursed! Good thing dad isn't here.

Hm? Are they supposed to be your team? What word would that make? MOBS? Nah, that's not right...

Well, remind me to ask you about this, when you wake up!

Get well soon, Bismuth!

P.S. Blake is worried about you.

Hey, Yang here.

I took your journal from Ruby, good thing that she didn't see your past entry. Thanks for saving Blake. She couldn't take it anymore. (Although, I wish that I could've seen them in action myself.)

Also, that girl who knocked you out, she was the same girl who (admittedly) beat me on the train earlier. She just took Roman and fled.

Oh, Ruby already wrote that here? Well, it never hurts to have some extra information.

We still don't know how to help you get back home, though. Maybe you can ask Prof. Port? I think he's supposed to be the expert about these things. If you don't know who he is, just ask us later.

Alright, I'm signing this off.


End file.
